narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Kamui Uchiha
Susanoo, Chakra Receiver Manifestation, Sage Mode, Slug Kata, Slug Strike, Sage Art: Inorganic Reincarnation, Sage Art: Big Ball Rasengan, Sage Art: Ultra Big Ball Rasengan, Sage Art: Yin Release Lightning Dispatch, Sage Art: Wind Release Dust Cloud, Sage Art: Hair Needle Senbon, Top Transformed Buddha, Sage Art: Gale Palm, Fire Release Chakra Mode, Fire Release Chakra Mode: Ascending Step, Fire Release: Dragon Flame Release Song Technique, Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation, Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique, Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique, Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique, Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Flower Nail Crimson, Fire Release: Great Fire Destruction, Fire Release: Great Fireball Shower, Fire Release: Hiding in Ash Technique, Fire Release: Big Flame Bullet, Hiding in Mist Technique, Water Clone Technique, Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique, Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique, Water Release: Water Encampment Wall, Heavenly Weeping, Earth Release: Hiding in Rock Technique, Earth Release: Hiding Like a Mole Technique, Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall, Earth Release: Earth-Style Rampart, Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld, Earth Release: Tunneling Technique, Earth Release: Light-Weight Rock Technique, Earth Release: Ultralight-Weight Rock Technique, Earth Release: Added-Weight Rock Technique, Earth Release: Ultra-Added-Weight Rock Technique, Earth Release: Fist Rock Technique, Wind Release Slash, Wind Release: Vacuum Blade, Wind Release: Vacuum Serial Waves, Wind Release: Vacuum Sphere, Wind Release: Great Breakthrough, Wind Release: Wind Enhanced Tools, Lightning Release Chakra Mode, Lightning Body Flicker Technique, Lightning Release: False Darkness, Lightning Release: Shadow Clone, Lightning Cutter, Lightning Transmission, Transmission Wood, Wood Clone Technique, Multiple Wood Release Clones Technique, Wood Release: Four-Pillar House Technique, Wood Release: Serial Pillar Houses Technique, Wood Release: Four-Pillar Prison Technique, Wood Release: Transformation, Wood Release: Great Forest Technique, Wood Release Secret Technique: Nativity of a World of Trees, Wood Release: Wood Dragon Technique, Wood Release: Hōbi Technique, Wood Release: Wood Locking Wall, Wood Release: Tree Bind Flourishing Burial, Wood Release: Cutting Technique, Wood Release: Underground Roots Technique, Bringer-of-Darkness Technique, Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Technique, Konoha-Ryū Yanagi, Gunbai Barrier Technique, Gunbai Sword Technique, Uchiha Flame Battle Encampment, Uchiha Style Counter, Naka Shrine Pass Technique, Four Violet Flames Battle Encampment, Five Elements Seal, Five Elements Unseal, Contract Seal, Living Corpse Reincarnation, Gathering of the Snakes, Flying Thunder God Technique, Hiraishingiri, Flying Thunder God: Guiding Thunder, Iaidō, Iai Beheading, Issen Tenshō, Dance of the Crescent Moon, Uragiri, Omotegiri, Kaengiri, Mikazukigiri Body Flame Technique, Clone Great Explosion, Devouring Barrier Sphere Trap, Magic Lantern Body Technique, Object Extraction Technique, Mental Barricades, Multiple Shadow Clone Technique, Shadow Clone Technique, Summoning Technique (Slugs), Chakra Transfer Technique, Healing Chakra Transmission, Slug Great Division, Telescope Technique, Transformation Technique, Sexy Technique, Chakra Sensing Technique, Chakra Absorption Technique, Attack Prevention Technique, Eight Gates, Eight Gates Released Formation, Evening Elephant, Night Moth, Daytime Tiger, Morning Peacock, Front Lotus One-man Front Lotus, Reverse Lotus Violent — Leaf Adamantine-Strength Whirlwind, Chakra Enhanced Strength, Tenketsu Blocking Strikes, Drunken Fist, Iron Fist, Iron Claw, Elbow Strike, Guillotine Drop, Leaf Rock-Destroying Rise, Leaf Whirlwind, Leaf Great Whirlwind, Leaf Strong Whirlwind, |academy age = 6 |occupations = Former Shodaime Hokage, Former Rokudaime Otokage |chunin age = 9 |battle theme = |serious battle theme = |tools = Uchiha Gunbai, Kusarigama, Tantō, Manriki-gusari, Scrolls, Various Shinobi tools |affiliations = Otogakure, Konohagakure, Iwagakure, Kumogakure, Sunagakure, Kirigakure, Kusagakure |age-part2 = 85 |height-part2 = 5'6 |weight-part2 = 125 lbs |unique traits = Can absorb chakras |other = God of Shinobi (忍の神, Shinobi no Kami)}} (うちは神威) Uchiha Kamui, the Shodaime Hokage was one of the many founders of the nation of Konohagakure no Sato and began paving way for a newer generation with the creation of many establishments and groups which many still flourish to this date in Konoha. Background ---- Before the era of ninja villages, Kamui was considered one of the most gifted members amongst his brethren of the Uchiha Clan; alongside with his three brothers. Kamui however competed mostly against his youngest brother, Uchiha Genjuro as basic training but due to not meeting his father's expectations, the training hours were long, harsh and grueling even to the two shinobi. This treatment would change when the youngest brother achieved the final stage of his Sharingan, the third tomoe. His chakras were considered strong especially by his clan's standards and was even considered a prodigy amongst his fellow clan-mates. As a child, Kamui met a young shinobi from another rival clan who went by the name of Risuku. The young Kamui instantly hit it off with this odd, young shinobi by challenging him to a simple game of "tag" which was met with opposition at first until the boy reluctantly gave in due to the constant demands by his new-found friend. Months would pass as their friendship blossomed to a brotherhood as it would seem, Risuku and Kamui would secretly meet by a large riverbank, every morning to practice their Ninjutsu. This activity would happen on a daily basis for almost a year, however what they didn't know is their siblings were also on a covert activity; this one being a mission directly from a parental higher-up. During the upcoming months that passed, Kamui noticed that his use of his Doujutsu had progressed even further then he had expected; manifesting the third and final tomoe during a spar with his father. Having passed his father's test of manhood, he was allowed to visit the Naka Shrine and see his mother once more; whom he hadn't seen since she was taken away from him as a young child. It became apparent upon entering the shrine, he saw a large picture of what resembled his mother hanging in the far-back of the building; partially obscured by a silk drape. After he parted the drapes that over-hanged over the memorial of the picture, something came into his view and it seemed to human wrapped in decoratively in fine silk, he was shivering from his nervousness; the thought of approaching it frighten him. His own hands shook at the prospect of unwrapping a human being but he started to scream when he found out the harsh realities of the truth he was seeking; the decorative silk wrapping contained the preserved corpse of his mother. That night...he let his own hatred overcome him and went to confront his father about the "truth". He was only met with silence until his 'old man' began to laugh and activated his own Doujutsu; the Sharingan, heading towards Kamui in attempts to kill him. After his confrontation with his father, he was the decided victor upon hearing the real truth of his conception during their deadly confrontation. He came to realize why he was treated as a black sheep of the family, his father had beget his mother; whom was from the rival Senju clan. Going as far to kidnap her, imprisoning her within the confines of the Naka Shrine in attempts to create something of his own selfish satisfaction and lust for power. After hearing such revelations, the man sought out to be alone and welcomed the strongest emotion of hatred for the first time in his life but the ill will he had harbored for his Uchihan brethren would help him further his own progress of the Sharingan into the Mangekyō Sharingan. Two years passed... Kamui was quite aware of his own treachery against his 'so-called' kin and knew full well that sooner or later, they would come to end his existence or he will more likely end theirs, sooner or later. He met with his friend one last time to tell him the struggles of his livelihood, his family and his dreams of achieving peace by eventually laying down his foundations to the shinobi world. At the moment of their exchanges of the seal of reconciliation, Kamui's brothers confronted the two which would lead up in a rather violent clash between Genjuro, Takashi and Izumo respectively. Risuku at first decided to offer his hand in his battle but was met with rebuttal from his friend as it was his fight and his alone. (Under Construction) Personality ----